


Distraída

by AliceRosaAzul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRosaAzul/pseuds/AliceRosaAzul
Summary: Siempre te pasa esto con este hombre
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Distraída

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no se que estaba haciendo con mi vida cuando escribí esto.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, aunque estoy segura de que es demasiado cliché sajskajs.

(T/N) se encontraba leyendo un pergamino en la sombra de un árbol, este trataba de los diferentes Genjutsu que había en el mundo.

La chica estaba muy distraída y por eso no noto como un hombre de brillantes cabellos plata se le acercaba silenciosamente.

.

"Hola (T/N) ¿Qué haces?". Preguntó el chico peliplateado causando que la mujer de cabellos negros pegara un gran grito por el susto.

(T/N) se giro asustada y con el corazón acelerado cuando vio que era su ex-compañero de equipo; todo el miedo que había experimentado se transformo en enojo. El chico al ver el cambio de expresión en su amiga se puso nervioso, esperando que explotara.

"¡Kakashi! ¡¿Eres estúpido o te haces?!". Gritó (T/N) mientras le arrojaba piedras y kunais a Kakashi, él solo se limitaba a esquivar todo lo que ella le arrojaba. "¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!"

La chica seguía gritando incoherencias y arrojando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, cuando Kakashi vio su oportunidad (Ya que ella se había quedado sin nada que lanzar) se apareció detrás de (T/N) y la rodeo con sus brazos. 

La pelinegra intentaba liberarse pero él no la dejaba, así que decidió darse vuelta y quedar frente al rostro cubierto de Kakashi. Ella frunció el ceño frustrada.

"Te odio". Le dijo con una mueca enfadada. Kakashi parpadeo divertido.

"No es cierto". Contraataco Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Si lo es". Afirmo ella.

"No"

"¿Como se te ocurre asustarme mientras leía? Yo nunca lo hago cuando tu lees".- Le reclamo (T/N) fulminándolo con la mirada.-"Eres un idiota insensible, estúpido, Pervertido. . ."

Ella seguía con más y mas insultos hacia Kakashi impidiéndole refutar lo que ella decía, por ello Kakashi se bajo rápidamente su mascara y dirigió su boca a los labios de (T/N) robando-le un beso haciendo callar a la chica. Cuando termino le dijo con un susurro en su oído.

"Es tu culpa por estar distraída" 

Y desapareció de allí con una sonrisa coqueta. Dejando a (T/N) más roja que un tomate.

"¡KAKASHI!" Gritó ella mientras se tapaba el rostro avergonzada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tengo que admitir que esto es uno de mis primeros trabajos.  
> Tiene ya bastante tiempo, así que no puedo decir si es bueno o no. 
> 
> Soy nueva en esta plataforma así que todavía no sé como funciona todo. Espero acostumbrarme pronto.
> 
> Ténganme paciencia por favorrrrr


End file.
